Kurt Windsor
|Row 4 title = Affiliations: |Row 4 info = * |Row 5 title = Status: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Family: |Row 6 info = Lorena Windsor†, wife Kendrick Windsor, brother Estella Windsor, sister-in-law Hymus Windsor, nephew}} Sir Kurt Windsor is a Gilnean knight-errant hailing from the town of Pyrewood Village in the Silverpine Forest. Knighted as a vassal of the House of Silverlaine and trained as a paladin of the Light, Kurt served his liege dutifully until the noble family was wiped out by the insane Archmage Arugal. In his later years as a knight-errant, he allied himself with forces of the Blades of Greymane under the leadership of High Commander Harric Darkwind that ventured beyond the Greymane Wall. When the Greymane Wall was erected and the Scourge ravaged Lordaeron, many of the citizens of the Pyrewood region sought to escape. Some fled to the Wall in the hopes that they would be let through, some fled eastward into the Hillsbrad Foothills while others, such as Kurt's brother, fled aboard the Sea Wolf along with his wife and their infant son Hymus and many other citizens of Pyrewood. Kurt did not intend to leave Pyrewood, but a refugee caravan fleeing into Hillsbrad sought his help to protect it as it journeyed across the undead-infested lands. During his absence, Pyrewood was cursed and fell to the dark magics of Arugal, who slew the Baron and turned the inhabitants into feral worgen, amongst others Kurt's wife Lorena. Ashamed by his failure in protecting his family, his people and his liege, he left Silverpine. Effectively homeless, he became a knight-errant, wandering Azeroth and dedicated to helping the innocent and those in need, venturing where few dared to tread in a world that had recently rediscovered the ancient continent of Kalimdor. Though he did his best to avoid Lordaeron, he couldn't live with himself if he didn't help those in need, and so his travels brought him near his home at times. During one such journey, he came across members of the Blades of Greymane, an unafflicted force of Gilneans at the time led by Sir Harric Darkwind that were venturing beyond the Wall on a special assignment. Enjoying the comradeship of his fellow countrymen more than he expected, having traveled alone for some time, he fought by their side while they were beyond the Wall, though it forced him to resign himself to facing his past by returning to Silverpine. However, this did not last. Eventually, the Blades were called back behind the wall to deal with the Northgate Rebellion, and Kurt could not follow them. Returning to his travels, he found that re-adapting to being a lone wanderer was more difficult than he thought, having gotten used to the company of others. He would eventually re-encounter members of the Blades almost a decade later, coming across them while in the Ashen Coast on a quest tracking a band of brigands through the woods of the Bite. Coincidentally, another former member of the Blades, the dwarven berserker Kromac Earthbeard, had also traveled to Gilneas and had grouped up with Blades members of the Ravenborne Circle that were tracking the same band of brigands as Kurt. As such, Kurt decided to group up with them as they shared the same objective. It was then that Kurt learned of the ultimate fate of Sir Darkwind and the Blades of old: dead, having fought to the last to defend the Greymane Wall from the Forsaken. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Knights Category:Paladins